Time Rift- Goblet of Fire
by Pure-chan
Summary: Time Rift series rewrite. Twins have been taken to London, January of year 1990. Both show the gift of magic and have been disguised as purebloods for their protection. Having been at Hogwarts for three years already, they continue to search for a way back. Now, with the Triwizard Tournament and the Dark Mark, how will they keep their identity hidden? Draco/OC George/OC
1. Fourth Year

**Hi everyone! I've been thinking of rewriting the Time Rift series since I wasn't too pleased with the original one. I hope that this is better! The characters remain the same, but the "Shao" sisters are actually twins in this one! There will be flashbacks about how they got in the Harry Potter world and so on from the original script and mentions of what happened in the past years so you get the gist of it. Please enjoy!**

Chapter One

_"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."_

_oooooooooooooooooooo_

_"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities -until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."_

_"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger._

_"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."_

_"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hog-warts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"So, sis… What do you think about the Triwizard Tournament?" A fourth year Gryffindor asked a Ravenclaw of the same year at breakfast.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" The Ravenclaw stared at her "sibling" levelly. Receiving a nod, she sighed. "The Tournament is a great chance to meet new people and do many things that usually couldn't be done. For the sixth and seventh years, it would also be an occasion to explore new territory if it wasn't to take place here. However, being a part of the Tournament… The past death toll is not comforting factor."

"Yeah, it's not like we can participate anyways… Being only fifteen at this point." The Gryffindor sighed. "Time sure flies fast."

"You're telling me," the Ravenclaw rolled her eyes. "Our first year here, we were lost like hell, but we managed. Our second year, we were dragged _here_ to learn magic and to be dragged all over school in order to find out that Flight of Death is not dead. Third year, I get petrified whereas you go fight off a Basilisk- no, wait, that was Harry- and last year, our calmest so far, had us running after a framed criminal who just happened to escape from Azkaban."

The Gryffindor laughed. "I thought that you liked adventure!"

Her sister groaned. "Well, _I'm_ starting to like it less and less. Our first year and third were the only ones where we've been able to research and we're still getting nowhere! At this rate, we'll have to appear before our families in our eighteen-year-old selves or something." She shook her head. "But to be truthful, what scares me the most is that we'll not be able to let go, Lea."

The Gryffindor, now identified as Lea (pronounced Lia), diverted her gaze in understanding. It had been four years since they've been stranded here, two decades in the past. Brought into an orphanage, they had to familiarize themselves with the British, well, English, society. It had been five long, painful, happy and exciting years, especially after receiving their Hogwarts letters.

"Oi, fellow twins!" Fred Weasley exclaimed. "Will you be joining us in our escapade to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Don't worry, girls," George added. "You'll be safe from our experiments…"

"After, we would never let such beautiful-"

"Intelligent."

"Kind."

"Funny."

"-ladies to come to harm." They finished in perfect sync. "So, what do you say?"

Lea blushed at their antics. "Sorry, but… Sis and I don't want to participate."

Before the twins could begin their "pouting session", as the Ravenclaw had dubbed it often in the past, said girl took out a list and pushed it in their faces. "This is a list of suitable combinations of ingredients that could make an aging potion as well as a list of books that may help you. I also added ideas of some prankster objects that we could create within the year."

Fred snatched it out of her hands with a smirk. "Thanks, Helena, you are…"

"…The best…"

"…The greatest…"

"…The awesomest…"

"…Partner ever!"

"Hey!" Lea pouted playfully. "I thought that I was the best!"

"'Course you are, Lea!" George agreed. "But Helena's the best in preparing and making the material."

"Your job is to watch our backs so we don't get caught-" Fred began

"And prank as many people as you could while you're at it." George finished happily.

"Now that you've greeted us, shoo." Helena told her friends before turning back to Lea. "So anyways, what's your schedule for today? I hope that we share some classes… We barely do."

Lea's eyes went over the parchment. "Looks like I have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs… Then Care of Magical Creatures with Draco… And Double Arithmacy with you and Hermione in the afternoon. Well, at least we have two periods together. The only classes we even share are History of Magic and Arithmacy now."

"Wait, Lea, let me see that." Helena compared the schedules. "Hm… Nope, looks like you're stuck with me for Defense against the Dark Arts too."

"Hey, you're right!" Lea smiled. "But it says Slytherin on mine."

"Do you reckon that the headmaster was involved?" Helena asked, not really expecting an answer.

Lea just looked at her weirdly. "Since when do you say expressions like "do you reckon"?"

"Lea, we've been in Great Britain for four years and counting, not to mention that our crowd is British for the most part." Helena pointed out. "I cannot _not_ be influenced by them."

"Anyway, what do _you_ have this morning?"

"Potions and Ancient Runes," she read from her schedule. "First with Slytherin and second with Hufflepuff."

"Slytherin, huh?" Lea had a mischievous grin. "How long has it been since you last talked to Draco face to face?"

"Quidditch World Cup. We talked while we watched the game. He was very excited." Helena smiled.

"Ah yes. The Malfoys invited us to sit next to them, but I stayed with the Weasleys." Lea recalled. "I hope that they're not too offended."

"A bit, but I smoothed the edges for you." Helena shrugged. "I personally do not like the Parkinsons or the Goyles, but we have to deal with. Madame Malfoy was more understanding that Monsieur Malfoy though. I guess it's to be expected since you interacted with her more."

"Yeah, the whole… How do we say it again? 纯血统?" Lea asked.

"I prefer Junkesshu, but yes, you're right." The black-haired girl sighed. "Still, we need to be on good terms with them if we wish for any income other than our part-time job at Flourish and Blotts. They were the ones who began to advertise for us after all."

"The performances, huh? By the way, how far are you at composing that song?"

"Still trying to harmonize those lines. Looks like I'll be using _that_ more often. At least we can spend this Christmas Break in peace for the most part."

"I still don't get it," Ron interrupted. "Why do you keep pleasing them even if you don't share the same views? The both of you are pretty much Gryffindors anyways."

"Ron!" Hermione elbowed him. "They work so that they don't need to rely on the school's money to buy everything! They might be purebloods too, but they're amnesiac, remember?"

"It's fine, Hermione," Lea tried to dissuade her friend. "Really."

"Look, guys, I'm leaving for Potions now. If there's anything for me, pass it to me later, okay, Lea?" Helena stood up from her seat.

"But it's still half an hour before class." Harry stated.

"Professor Snape will be teaching Lea some material more in depth from this year on." Helena explained. "And being Lea and my magical guardian at this stage, he would also like to know about the happenings of our summer and etc."

"I still don't get why he's your guardian of all people." Ron complained. "I mean, look at his attitude!"

"If you are referring to Sirius, rest assured that he has come to his senses. Now, if you will excuse me…" Helena slung her bag over her shoulder. "Goodbye."

After she left, Harry turned to her twin with hopeful eyes. "Did she say the truth?"

Lea could only shrug. "She doesn't lie about things like this just to make you happy, you know. Still, her persuasion powers are a tidbit scary…"

_Flashback_

_(On the Hogwarts Express)_

_"Come to the think of it, even now, I still don't know how we managed to convince Professor Snape to teach us Occlumency." Helena mused. "Do you think that it was the Headmaster's doing?"_

_"Probably. Even the Professor knew what happened to us, I don't doubt that he was specially chosen for us that day." Lea shrugged._

_"…" Helena sighed. "So what do you think is the big event coming up? I don't doubt that Draco already knows. His father must have told him."_

_"And he didn't tell you?" Lea asked. "I thought that you asked Malfoy senior about it since you were sitting with them at the Quidditch match."_

_"No, we were just talking about school. I also think that he was trying to see what side I am on." Helena said. "Well, to be more accurate, what side I would prefer if Voldemort rose again. He also told me that we might be having more customers next summer since we'd probably prefer to stay at Hogwarts this winter break."_

_"More customers already?" Lea panicked. "Those Malfoys are sure giving us a lot of work to do, aren't they? I still can't do that part correctly yet."_

_"Well, it's our main job, other than the one in Flourish and Blotts. Pureblood families pay well and we have a big enough variety to please them all." Helena pointed out. "Though practice could be a drag. I wonder how we're going to survive this year. Maybe we should tune down our research and wait for the storm to pass over before we continue."_

_"So you think that it's that big of an event?" Lea asked._

_"Well, it's big enough for almost all of the Ministry workers to know, right? Monsieur Malfoy also said that we will most likely be staying in Hogwarts during the holidays. He most likely knows through Draco that we intended to spend part of the holidays performing."_

_ The younger sister frowned. "Monsieur Malfoy? You still call him that, even after what he did to you, Hermione and Ginny? You were petrified!"_

_"I think that he's a bit sorry. For me, anyways. He seems to think that I could become a great asset." The eldest of the two declared. "Still, I know that doesn't excuse what happened in the Chamber of Secrets." She paused. "It must have been hard for you. Going against a Basilisk like that… You must have acted like a true Gryffindor."_

_"It's already over anyways. But I don't plan to forgive him." _

_"I'm not asking you to. Even I haven't forgiven him. I don't think Draco has either, not completely anyways."_

_"Seriously, sis, what's with you and Slytherins?" Lea shook her head in exasperation. "First you kind of made Professor Snape teach us Occlumency, then you befriend the Malfoys without turning Dark, then you made Draco aka Daddy's boy not forgive his dad? Not to mention that after the Sirius incident, you convinced Professor Snape that one of his rivals had been innocent the whole time?"_

_"What's next, you're going to convince Voldemort that Dumbledore is his god?"_

_"Don't tell me that you're actually planning on doing that."_

_"I don't think that even Kami would be able to do that." Helena smirked. "It would have been interesting to watch though."_

_End Flashback_

"I do wonder if she might actually go through with it." Lea though out loud. "It would have been too funny to pass up."

"What would be too funny to pass up?" George sat down next to Lea as Fred sat on her other side, leaving Lee standing. The Golden Trio (more like the three quarters of the Golden Quartet) also leaned closer to hear.

"Nothing really, it's just that sis suggested that she might be able to convince Voldemort that Dumbledore is his god." Lea chuckled. "That would have been hilarious."

"Too true, too true." Fred commented. "Should we bet whether she'll succeed, my friends?"

All he got were negative responses.

"Hmph! Scaredy-cats." He said, annoyed. "Let us leave these people, my other half."

"Of course, people who do not take risks are not suited to be Gryffindors."

Like that, the Weasley twins sauntered away, followed by Lee Jordan. The rest of the small group also began to leave as there were about fifteen minutes left before the first class. Another year at Hogwarts has begun.

**I hope that the story didn't move too fast for your liking. I don't intend to describe the characters unless in the parts like the Yule Ball and such. Just imagine that the OCs are similar in general appearance, but Lea puts her hair in a lower poney-tail whereas Helena just leaves it be most of the time.**

**By the way, I'd like to know your opinion on whether I should**

**1- make Lea the fifth champion  
**

**2-make Helena the fifth chamion**

**3-make both the "fifth" champion**

**5-leave it as in canon**

**Please Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	2. Ferret Incident

Chapter Two

A… particular event took place during the evening, as the students lined up for dinner. As per usual, the eldest of the Shao sisters joined the Golden Quartet in line. Despite being from a different House, she often hung out with her sister's friends who later became her own as well. That included eating meals together. When others mentioned that she was kind of betraying her family in Hogwarts, she would just say that she had two families, so it didn't count. Of course, the Gryffindors accepted her with wide arms and it became natural to see one Ravenclaw seated in a sea of gold and red.

Lea, despite having been the shyest out of the duo, had also been the first to have friends, Hermione and Neville. Over time, the four became a somewhat tightknit group and studied together in the library. It hadn't been until Hermione and Lea's addition to the Potter-Weasley duo that they kind of broke apart. Helena was kind of part and yet not part of the group, so she spent more time alone.

Anyways, the event centered around a teenager trying to humiliate the Weasleys though "trying" may not be a good word since he succeeded in his endeavor…

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lea and Helena turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear.

"Listen to this!

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Malfoy looked up.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed, making Helena shake her head at his childish behaviour.

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

"Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron. . ."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

Helena had been pretty much ready to slap Draco at that point, Lea could tell.

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry - both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy - "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

BANG!

"Protego!" Lea didn't know when her sister got out that wand of hers, but she was pretty fast. But, once again, before she could berate Draco…

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Lea spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry - at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

"No," said Harry, "Helena covered for me."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave - what?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly. Lea could feel, no, she could _see_ sparks of Helena's anger at this unfair treatment, but it was probably because of the wand.

"Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall wealky. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable. Lea just rolled her eyes; he hasn't changed much these past years.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy... . You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son. . . you tell him that from me. . . . Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape. . . . Come on, you. . ."

And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.

"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly to Harry and Hermione as they sat down at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later, surrounded by excited talk on all sides about what had just happened.

"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

Harry and Hermione both laughed, and Hermione began doling beef casserole onto each of their plates. However, Helena only looked at them somberly as she got some food to eat.

"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though," she said. "It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it -"

"Hermione!" said Ron furiously, his eyes snapping open again, "you're ruining the best moment of my life!"

Hermione made an impatient noise and began to eat at top speed again.

"Don't tell me you're going back to the library this evening?" said Harry, watching her.

"Got to," said Hermione thickly. "Loads to do."

"But you told us Professor Vector -"

"It's not schoolwork," she said. Within five minutes, she had cleared her plate and departed. No sooner had she gone than her seat was taken by Fred Weasley.

"Moody!" he said. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," said George, sitting down opposite Fred. "Supercool," said the twins' best friend, Lee Jordan, sliding into the seat beside George. "We had him this afternoon," he told Harry and Ron.

"What was it like?" said Harry eagerly.

Fred, George, and Lee exchanged looks full of meaning.

"Never had a lesson like it," said Fred.

"He knows, man," said Lee.

"Knows what?" said Ron, leaning forward.

"Knows what it's like to be out there doing it," said George impressively.

"Doing what?" said Lea.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred.

"He's seen it all," said George.

"Mazing," said Lee.

Ron dived into his bag for his schedule.

"We haven't got him till Thursday!" he said in a disappointed voice.

As the boys got into a heated discussion about Moody and the bouncing ferret, Lea turned towards her twin worriedly. "You know, I still don't know what you see in him."

Helena stopped eating. "He's arrogant and prideful as hell- not a good combination- and very much a prick from certain people's point of view. However, he's also…" She furrowed her eyebrows. "…quite protective of what is his, family and friends included. He's also very intelligent, but not completely in a smartass way… I guess that the best way to describe him is a being of many dark shades of grey…"

"In other words, you're being optimistic for him." Lea concluded as she ate her dinner. "Like you always do for an anime character. But this time, it's real. How exactly do you define your relationship anyways?"

"We're friends, I guess." Helena shrugged after drinking some pumpkin juice. "We don't exactly hang out together if you haven't noticed, and I've been pretty much showing that my loyalty is with the Gryffindors even though I'm from a more neutral House. I've met with some of his more intelligent friends too: Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. I'm pretty sure that they, along with Daphne Greengrass, have accepted me which is a big surprise. However, it is only because of them that I haven't been bullied yet or anything."

"Teen drama with the threats from an old age…" Lea sighed. "It's almost Romeo and Juliet all over again."

Helena spit out her food. "Lea!" She elbowed her twin. "By the way, how have you and George been coming along? Are you going out together on the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Hush!" Lea blushed profusely. "We're not even together yet!"

"…" _Was George really that nervous about it? He's acting his normal self…_ Helena stared at the Weasley sternly. _He better do it soon before both Fred and I have enough and make them kiss each other. Speaking of teen drama, this situation I'm in with Slytherins…_

"Is there something wrong? Helena?" Lea waved a hand in front of her face.

"Lea, I think that it might be best if we no longer sat together from this year on." Helena stated bluntly. Seeing Lea's confused and slightly hurt face, she explained. "Harry told me the prophecy Trewalney made in detail, word for word. We've already established that Flight of Death will be returning soon as well. When you look at this situation logically, it's best if I showed my neutrality to everyone by the time he does come, if ever.

"I'm not trying to run away, but being neutral means that I probably could have more insight on things. The only House Slytherins usually associate themselves with is Ravenclaw too, so it could help us in the future. Also, I might be able to do some things that I wouldn't be able to if I remain in this position. The smarter ones (basically those who matter) will be able to tell what message I would be conveying. At least, I hope so."

"And we can still communicate with our mirrors, right?" Lea asked. "I think that I get the gist of it, but… I hope that it's not an excuse to get away from me."

"There might be a bit of that…" Helena teased.


	3. An Unforgettable Class

Chapter Three

On Thursday, both Gryffindors and Ravenclaws hurried into the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and took out their copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and waited, unusually quiet.

"You can put those away," he growled as he entered, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

They returned the books to their bags, Ron looking excited.

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

Moody turned to look at Ron, and after a bit, smiled for the first time. Lea couldn't explain why something, some part of her was just screaming: "Danger!", but knew that this new teacher, however cool and awesome he may be, was also someone who she should tread around carefully. She didn't need to see her twin's face to know that she agreed.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. .. . Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore. . . . One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that.

I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful."

The Shao sisters agreed silently, recalling the number of action anime they watched in which experience and knowledge had been great assets for the characters. It was also basic logic, even though said logic meant that you lose your "innocence" sooner.

"So. . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one.. . . Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Lea wanted to laugh at the sight, but Helena dark aura was enough to stop her. It wasn'T the case for the others though.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats. . .

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Harry knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so did Neville's. The latter looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently - "Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly."

Harry looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and Harry, following her gaze, saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too.

"Right. . . anyone know any others?"

Harry looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, he guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for the third time, she raised it into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered.

Avada Kedavra? What was that- Oh!

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra. .. the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface before Moody raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air – the spider was dead in an instant. Lea shook nervously at the performance as Helena put a hand on hers to calm her down.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it.

"Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again.

"Now. . . those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills… copy this down…"

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang - but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices - "Did you see it twitch?" "- and when he killed it - just like that!"

Without a word, Helena pulled Lea along with her and they left the classroom in silence. Seeing that Neville was being taken care of by their friends made them less guilty to leave so fast without a word.

However, once they reached that certain place, after making sure that they weren't followed of course, they could finally speak.

"Sis, that teacher… He scared me…" Lea trembled. "There was something off about him… Something I just can't place…"

"When he used the Curses…" Helena began. "… It was like he was enjoying himself, immersing himself in memories or something. I wanted to look away but…" She clenched her fists. "At first, I didn't like him for what he did to Draco, but now… I'm not exactly terrified, but… I guess you could say that I'm terrified of what he's capable of."

Attempting to lift this atmosphere, Lea spoke. "You, a practically fearless Muggle-born who even faced Voldemort himself, are terrified? It's not like it could be worse than Voldy."

"True enough." Helena took a deep breath before clapping her hands. "Alright, enough doom and gloom. We have homework to do, and I'll be looking for a Charm that could help us carry a lot of things in our bags without them feeling heavy."

"And I'll be helping you look for information as soon as we get this done with?" Lea opened her bag. "Thankfully, neither of us is in Divination."

"The subject itself is one thing, but the teacher…" Helena shivered. "No thank you."

Just like that, they continued with their usual routine day after day, only now that Helena no longer sits at the Gryffindor table. Breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, study (mostly in their private spot), dinner, dormitory, sleep. Hanging out together on weekends and enjoying time together with friends. Also avoiding Hermione when she gets too fired up by S.P.E.W.

"I like her, but when the elves themselves don't want it, there isn't much we can do." Helena told Lea one day.

"But still, it is slavery, just like Hermione pointed out." Lea stated. "But I guess you do have a point."

"Well, she'll make one hell of a woman one day." Helena flipped through another book. "My guess is that she'll become a member of the division that takes care of matters related to Magical Creatures."

"Well, either way, she needs to learn on how to become less annoying when fighting for a just cause." Lea sighed. "I swear that thanks to her, I've lost a decade of lifespan!"

"You just quoted Jaken from InuYasha, didn't you?" Helena raised an eyebrow.

"I did?"

"Who knows, it's been years since I last watched that series. Anyways, I have lessons with Professor Snape, but you're free to come if you like, I'm sure. However, that means that you're stuck with us for at least the remainder of the year."

"Why not? Our research hasn't been showing much result as usual and I finished my homework for the next few days. You know that I like Potions anyways."

"Good, because I told him to expect you sooner or later."

"I knew it."

"Let's go, you know that he doesn't tolerate lateness, even from us, and he's our new father figure."

"Coming!"


	4. Triwizard Tournament Commence!

Chapter Four

Weeks passed and the students have returned to their routines for the most part (aka no Quidditch practices). The student body have also accepted Helena's neutrality in the meantime and the fourth year could be seen conversing with Slytherins, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws often. Things have been pretty much normal, with threats from Professor Snape and strict classes with Professor McGonagall.

The twins have been more on their guard lately though, when it came to Harry's scar. The eldest was certain that the combination of the letter Sirius sent some time ago and the Dark Mark from the Quidditch World Cup was a recipe for disaster. The youngest, though, wasn't all that worried, mainly because a certain Weasley twin just made her year.

_Flashback_

_It was getting cold outside. Lea shivered quietly. She had come on the school grounds to relax and enjoy some peace away from Hermione and the boys. Helena was out with Slytherins, so she didn't want to interrupt. There was no doubt in her mind that it was only because of Professor Snape and her sister that they never intentionally harmed her._

_Suddenly, a heavy fabric was put on her shoulders, making her turn around to face one George Weasley. Funnily enough, neither his twin nor Lee Jordan was in the vicinity, making her wonder what he was doing outside._

_"I thought that you were still working on the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," she said simply, trying not to blush, but failing._

_"We're taking a break right now," George shrugged as he sat beside her. It was then that she realized the fabric on her shoulders was actually his cloak._

_"Aren't you cold?" Lea continued to blush. "Uh… We… We could share!"_

_George smiled, but there was no mistaking that light pink hue on his cheeks. "Thanks."_

_They huddled closer together under the cloak and soon ended up in silence. Neither of them really knew what to say to start a conversation and one could probably see George debating himself whether he should just take a risk or not. Finally, after a few minutes, he made his decision._

_"You know, Lea, I came outside to look for you." Cue more blushing from Lea. "I've been thinking about this for a while…" George scratched his head. "What I mean to say is… Leawillyoubemygilfriend?"_

_"E-Eh?" Lea turned to face her senior, blushing. "I don't think that I heard…"_

_"Lea," he said seriously, "will you be my girlfriend?"_

_The fourteen-year-old thought that she was going to faint, but managed to nod slowly, making George smile in relief. They then returned to the castle and George led her in the kitchens where the house elves served them some hot chocolate. It wasn't much of a first date, if it could even be considered one, but both lovebirds were very happy with the results._

_End Flashback_

"Still daydreaming, are you, Lea?" Helena teased her twin. "Will you be going on a date soon, I wonder?"

"Sis! That's so mean of you!"

"Chill, George is a nice guy. I'm personally glad that you didn't choose anyone worse." Helena held up her hands in defeat. "Still, if it weren't for our two-way mirrors and Silencing Charms, we wouldn't be able to talk to each other much."

"I guess… What did you think of Moody's last class, sis?" Lea changed the subject, not too willing to discuss their drifting apart.

"The class itself was good practice. I'm glad that we were able to resist as much as we did. I almost fought it off too. Reason number 45 why having Professor Snape give us those lessons had been helpful."

"I hope that you're not keeping a list." Lea frowned. "It's soon time for the other candidates for the Tournament to come here, no?"

"Yes, Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang…" Helena mused. "Hey, sis, what's that over there?"

The two quickly joined the small crowd around a parchment. They weren't able to get a good look at it at first, but Lea managed to read it out loud after squeezing in the front row.

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY.

STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

"What's your last lesson Friday, Lea?" Helena asked after they left the crowd.

"Potions. Professor Snape threatened to poison us to make sure whether our antidotes worked or not." Lea answered. "But we both know that Neville and Harry are the most possible candidates."

"You may be glad, but I'm not. I have Charms that period." Helena groaned. "Well, at least now we know when they'll come… I hope that we'll also have time to converse with the Beauxbâtons students."

"Me too."

October 30th came sooner than anyone could expect it. All students gathered in the main entrance to greet the guests and the excitement and anxiousness in the atmosphere was palpable.

First came the Beauxbâtons students, as well as their Headmistress, Madame Maxime, a woman of impressive stature. Though both girls knew that her English may not be as good as the British, they now knew that they rather speak French with the "Français de France".

Next came the Durmstrang lot, all dressed in fur, and their Head, Igor Karkaroff, who seemed to have met Dumbledore in the past. Of course, there was one student that attracted everyone's attention.

"Krum!" Many students exclaimed.

"Something tells me that Draco is going to have a great day with this player." Helena whispered to Lea.

"What makes you think that?"

"Does Draco seem to be the type who would give up on such a good opportunity to meet the "Great Viktor Krum"?"

"Good point." Lea nodded. "See you after dinner then?"

"If you don't have a date with the Great George Weasley."

"Hey!"

Soon everyone was seated in the Great Hall and began to eat. Helena was quite hesitant to talk to the Beauxbâtons girls, but after the silver-blond-haired girl returned to the Ravenclaw table with a portion of Boullabaisse, she took a deep breath… and dived.

"Excuse-moi, mais je suis curieuse. De quoi a l'air l'école de Beauxbâtons?" Helena asked. "J'imagine que c'est un endroit très beau, même… féérique."

**(Excuse-me, but I'm curious. What is the Beauxbâtons school like? I imagine that it is a beautiful place, fairy tale-like even.)**

The girl turned around in surprise, perhaps not expecting a Hogwarts student to be able to speak French so fluently despite the English accent. She wasn't the only one. In fact, all of the Beauxbâtons students who were nearby turned towards her in surprise, processing the information.

"Oui, tu as raison. Le château de Beauxbâtons est comme celui dans les contes des Moldus de ce que j'ai entendu dire." She replied calmly. "Où as-tu appris le français?"

**(Yes, you are correct. The castle of Beauxbâtons is like those of those Muggle fairy tales from what I've heard. Where did you learn French?)**

"Ma sœur et moi avons appris à l'école avant. Nous sommes des orphelines de sang pur." Helena answered. "Je m'appelle Hélèna Shao, enchantée."

**(My sister and I learned it at school. We are pureblood orphans. My name is Helena Shao. Nice to meet you.)**

"Je suis Fleur Delacour." Both girls shook hands. "Et ta soeur? Où est-elle?"

**(I am Fleur Delacour. And your sister? Where is she?)**

"Elle est une Gryffondor." Helena explained. "Alors elle ne s'assoie pas ici. En fait, c'est la fille asiatique qui était devant le garçon à cheveux roux qui avait la Boullabaisse. Elle s'appelle Léa."

**(She is a Gryffindor. So she doesn't sit here. Actually, she's the Asian girl who is sitting in front of the boy who had the Boullabaisse. Her name is Lea.)**

"Y-a-t-il d'autres élèves de Poudlard qui parlent le Français?" Another Beauxbâtons student asked.

**(Are there other students is Hogwarts who speak French?)**

"Pas de ce que je sache, mais les élèves de sang pur et les Serdaigles, c'est-à-dire les élèves présents à cette table, ont plus de chances de connaître le Français."

**(Not from what I'm aware of, but the pureblood students and the Ravenclaws, in other words, the students at this table, are more likely to speak French than the others.)**

Before they could speak further, Dumbledore rose from his chair to give an announcement. The plates have been wiped clean as well.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts.

"The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring -their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Unlike the others who were going to their dormitories, Lea went through the crowd and arrived in a deserted section of the second floor. Soon enough, Helena made her appearance there as well and the girls began to talk about the Welcoming Feast.

"I saw you talking to the Beauxbâtons students. How was it?" Lea asked first.

"They were nice, I think. They didn't expect someone to address to them in French and I think that they're grateful for it too." Helena replied. "Oh yes, a certain Fleur Delacour might be looking for you in the future. It's the girl who came to your table for the Boullabaisse. How was it on your side?"

"Ron was annoying as usual, but there weren't any fights. George and Fred intend to make an aging potion to cross that line." Lea shook her head. "By the way, did you know about this when you gave them the list?"

"Nope, they've been asking me for some aging potion material for some pranks during summer." Helena leaned on a wall. "Speaking of the Age Line, do you think that it might let us pass?"

"What?! I thought that you didn't want to participate!" Lea exclaimed.

"It's not that, sis." Helena sighed. "Let me ask you, 我们多少岁了?" (How old are we?)

Lea thought about it. "十五… 加四… 十九岁!" (Fifteen... plus four... nineteen years old!)

Helena nodded. "Do you get it now?"

"But… you're not really…"

"I'm just going to see if I can get pass that Age Line tonight. I don't intend to make either of us participate; there are rules for a reason." Helena told her. "I'll tell you whether I succeeded tomorrow, okay?"

"Be careful, sis."

"I know that I was the one who dragged us here. I don't want to be the one to drag us in that Tournament."


	5. Triwizard Champions

Chapter Five

The next morning had the group of friends bustling with excitement in the Great Hall. When Lea got downstairs, she saw her twin sitting beside Luna Lovegood, chatting animatedly. Both girls had a close relationship, much like Ginny and herself. Smiling, she got to the Ravenclaw table to say hi.

"Morning, sis, Luna. Have you seen anyone put their names in yet?"

"Good morning, Lea, did you know that the Triwizard Tournament was orchestrated by Umgubular Slashkilters? I'm quite certain that the one Fudge has regrouped them and they are now nestling in our school grounds. Maybe I'll catch one if I'm lucky enough." Luna said dreamily.

"The Durmstrang students have all put their names as have a few Beauxbâtons students, but no one from Hogwarts yet." Helena answered. "Luna was telling me how is it that there is such a death toll on this tournament. She believes that it's to feed the vampires or something."

"I see…" Be as it might, Lea has never been completely comfortable with the blonde's magical and perhaps imaginary creatures. "No one so far, huh?"

Just then, someone went behind her and covered her eyes. "George!"

Lea turned around, pouting. "What's going on? I was talking with my sister!"

George kissed on her forehead, making her blush. "We finished the Aging Potion. If one of us enters, we'll split the prize money between us."

"Georgie here wants you, his belle, to watch his conquer the Age Line and succeed the endeavor of putting his name into the Goblet." Fred told her as he sat down.

"And since Helena is the one to give us the basics for Age Potions, we're going to let her see us do it too." Lee Jordan added.

"You do know that Dumbledore must have had-"

Fred interrupted her. "Okay, boys, ready? One, two three!"

They drank a few drops of their potion and Fred was the first to cross the line under the gaze of the Hall. George quickly joined him, and seeing that nothing happened to them yet, they broke in cheers. However, their joy was short-lived as they were hurled out of the Goblet's vicinity before they could put their names in, and began to grow identical white beards.

"Your boyfriend is certainly one of a kind." Helena told Lea as the twins exited the Great Hall under the laughs of their audience. "I certainly wouldn't mind working in his joke shop."

"Sis! Stop teasing me already!" Lea pouted happily.

Her sister turned towards her, looking at her as though it was the first time she saw her. "Never."

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

"So, guys, how many Slytherins have put their names in so far?" Helena asked as the small group sat in an unused classroom.

Blaise sighed. "Don't know, but Warrington definitely put his name in. Been gloating about all morning."

"I know that many of the seventh years already put their names," Theodore announced. "They tend to boast about these things." He added as an explanation.

"More like you always know how to blend in your surroundings." Daphne wrapped her arms around her boyfriend before giving him a kiss. "That's how you notice these things."

"So who do you think will be the Hogwarts champion?" Draco asked arrogantly. "One of us, Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson, a Ravenclaw, or, dare I say it, Harry Potter?"

Pansy laughed haughtily. "Pu-lease, there is no way that he would become a champion. Don't you agree, Helena?"

Said girl mentally grimaced. The only reason she hanged with Parkinson was because she was Draco's ex-girlfriend. She wasn't that bad, but she had her moments.

"Well, considering the age limit, most likely not. But he has been dragged into stuff like this since first year." She shrugged. "Wouldn't want to break tradition now, would we?"

Blaise and Daphne snickered silently at Pansy's reaction.

"Anyways," Helena turned towards Draco, "I think that Cedric may have a better chance than the other candidates. But I really don't care, as long as the champion has a good personality."

"Hmph." Pansy crossed her arms. "You are such a Hufflepuff."

"I am a Ravenclaw, Pansy, but everyone has qualities from all Four Houses. That is what I believe." She stared back unwaveringly.

The irritable girl gasped. "Are you insinuating that we have _Gryffindor_ qualities?!"

"If I recall, one of your best qualities is that you all stand up for each other when new students enter the Slytherin House or when you've accepted someone as your own." Helena reminded her bluntly. "Loyalty and protection, those are qualities that are usually associated with the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Houses."

"Now, now, stop fighting, girls." Draco separated them. "Blaise, take Pansy."

"What are you saying?" Blaise Zabini asked whistling.

"I told you to take your love interest, Zabini, or are you deaf?"

"I might be."

"Tch. Let go, Draco!" Pansy got his hands off her wrists before turning towards Blaise. "There is no way that I will be your girlfriend, do you hear?"

"Aye, aye, ma'am." Blaise mock-saluted her.

Infuriated, the Slytherin left the classroom and shut the door with all of her might, making everyone else sigh in relief.

"I was wondering how long it'll take before we could talk seriously." Theo declared. "So, Helena, you said that the Triwizard Tournament might have some unpleasant factors related to it?"

"No offense, Draco, but before I say anything, I'd rather know who has your allegiance." Helena stated. "If my theory is right, then I need to know if you'll run back to report what we," she pointed at the other members of their group," are doing."

"The Malfoy family's allegiance is to the Dark Lord."

"I'm not talking about your family, idiot. I'm talking about Draco."

After a long pause, Draco smirked arrogantly. "I guess this is what you call puberty then?"

Helena smacked his head playfully. "Seriously! I can't believe you!"

Blaise lay on a table. "Come on, lovebirds, we don't have all day."

The Asian's face turned serious and she sat back down. "You must all already know about the Dark Mark from the Quidditch World Cup and the loss of one Bertha Jorkins."

"Yes, those were on the news." Daphne nodded. "What about it?"

"Bertha Jorkins was a member of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, one of the ones that have been in charge of the tournament." Helena explained. "Then she was lost in Albania. I do not know if Albania has anything to do with Death Eaters or Voldemort, but…"

"You mean that they could have been informed via torturing the information out of Bertha Jorkins." Blaise concluded.

"Their target will be Harry and they will either trick him somehow, or kill him. I don't know. Ever since Peter Pettigrew ran away, things have seemed darker."

"So all we can do is to wait for tonight." Draco sighed impatiently. "About that other matter…"

"Astoria is a good candidate." Daphne announced. "The Greengrass family is neutral and she's the type to have eyes and ears everywhere. She can also recruit Slytherins of her generation."

"Who else? Anyone from your year?" Helena asked Draco.

"There are a few neutral Slytherins that we could recruit, but we'll have to be careful. It'd work better if you went to them yourself." Draco answered. "As for those of the higher years…"

"We have to find a way to slowly convince everyone. The younger ones may be easier though." Theo stated. "How will we communicate with them? We can't have a meeting like this every time and we're still uncertain about Pansy's loyalty."

"I don't doubt that she would run to the Dark Lord." Draco stated firmly. "We best find a way to keep her out without making anyone suspicious."

"I'll find a way," Helena declared. "As soon as I know, I'll leave a code at the usual place so alternate between who checks it. I'll see you tonight at the Great Hall."

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Lea just couldn't wait! The feast seemed never-ending to be honest when all she wanted to do was find out who was the Hogwarts champion. When the plates were finally cleared, most if not all of the students were shaking in anticipation.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it.

Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

Lea saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Lea noticed. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out –

"Harry Potter."

Said student began to shake, not from excitement, but confusion. Instead of applause, the Hall was filled with angry buzzing as Harry bluntly stated that he did not put his name in the Goblet.

However, nonetheless, he was forced to get up and go into the other chamber. On the way there, he gave Professor Dumbledore a long look and, suddenly, the blue white flames turned red again.

Harry caught the parchment this time and handed it over to the Headmaster who read the name out loud and clear. "Helena Lea Shao."

Shocked, Lea turned to the Ravenclaw table, as did everyone else who knew her or of her. Helena didn't seem perturbed at all, but Lea could feel it. The anger, the surprise, the confusion, but most of all, the cautiousness. Helena turned towards her twin and gave her a harsh look.

_Don't stand up. I'll go alone, understood? I'll handle this._

The Ravenclaw stood up slowly and headed towards the Goblet of Fire before pulling Harry with her to the second chamber. The silence made the atmosphere in the Great Hall so uncomfortable… However, it wasn't enough to make Lea miss the final part of the message.

_ Go to sleep early, I will contact you tonight._


End file.
